el secreto que esconden tus ojos
by nansteph14
Summary: el cansancio ya no pidia con ella...sabia que estaba huyendo de su destino, pero ya no habia marcha atras...no sabia lo que le esperaba tras esa decison, y tampoco sabia que podia haber mas alla de su mundo...y mucho menos supo que lo conoceria a el...pero ¿pero que secretos esconde tras sus ojos jade?...denle una oportunidad...espero que les guste n.n


Hola a todos…mentiría si dijera que soy nueva, ya cuenta aquí…pero la borre en un arranque de locura…y luego me arrepentí…y no diré mi antiguo nombre de cuenta ya que me pedirían seguir con los fics que deje abandonados…y los tenía en mi antigua computadora….pero esa ya colgó el teclado…jeje…mmm…sin nada más que decir…les dejo la que será mi primera historia en esta cuenta:

**Renuncia:** todos los cargos, derechos y delitos a Hiiro Mashima, quien es el dueño de los personajes usados en esta historia, la historia sin embargo, me pertenece.

A leer:

El secreto que esconden tus ojos

Las aves huían despavoridas, todos en el bosque buscaban refugio, después de todo nadie quería que la tormenta le cayera encima.

En la ciudad no era diferente; al caer la lluvia, la gente corría por las calles para evitar mojarse, nadie quería hacerlo, todos se resguardaban en sus hogares. En poco tiempo las calles quedaron desiertas, no había ni un alma, nadie caminaba por lo que hace no mucho tiempo fue una calle concurrida de gente.

Nadie transitaba, nadie, todo era silencio, solo se escuchaba el goteo del agua, que caía pareciendo que no quería dar tregua, y la noche, que también se había hecho presente, hacía que las calles cada vez se hicieran mas lúgubres.

Pero de repente, todo ese silencio se deshizo y fue interrumpido tenuemente, dándose a escuchar unos apresurados pasos y sollozos, que rompieron con el silencio de la noche y la lluvia.

Una frágil y solitaria silueta se pudo vislumbrar.

Corría, no sabía hacia donde se dirigía, había perdido el rumbo de sus pasos hacia ya bastante tiempo, solo sabía que tenía que huir, pero no sabía de qué y sin voltear a ver siguió su errante camino.

Sus lágrimas se mesclaban con la lluvia, su frágil rostro solo demostraba tristeza y decepción, su cabello ya sin brillo estaba totalmente empapado al igual que su rostro, pero este no se distinguía si su humedad era por la lluvia o por sus lágrimas que brotaban por aquellos ojos color chocolate que tras mucho llanto reprimido se habían vuelto oscuros, como la misma noche que la custodiaba.

Hacia frio y estaba cansada pero no quería detenerse, si se detenía, podía arrepentirse de la decisión que había tomado, ya no podía dar marcha atrás y no es que tuviera esa opción, después de todo, si regresaba estaría condenada a una vida de soledad, encierro y tristeza. Y ella, definitivamente no quería eso.

Sin darse cuenta, había salido de la ciudad y ahora sin querer se había internado en el oscuro bosque, pero no le importaba, mientras más lejos se mantendría, sería mejor. Así, si es que decidían buscarla, no la encontraría fácilmente.

A medida que avanzaba por el bosque, se le hacía más difícil seguir; las ramas bajas de los arboles empezaban a rasgar su frágil piel y a hacer pedazos lo que alguna vez fue su blanco vestido; que ahora se encontraba mojado, sucio por el lodo y pasto que iba halando a su camino, sus pies estaban lastimados y doloridos por el recorrido que habían hecho sin parar, ya no sabía cuánto tiempo había corrido, había perdido la noción del tiempo, y a decir verdad no le importaba, solo quería desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno.

Ya más avanzada la noche, la fatiga se hacía presente y cada vez se le hacía más difícil continuar, estaba llegando a su límite, y solo su fuerza de voluntad y su miedo a ser encontrada la alentaban a continuar.

La lluvia había cesado, ahora todo era silencio, salvo por los grillos y sapos que se hacían presentes para cantar a la fría noche.

Su respiración era agitada, su pecho dolía, y su garganta estaba seca. Ya no lloraba, pero sus ojos estaban rojos he hinchados y sus mejillas aún tenían rastros de lágrimas, su cuerpo estaba empapado y empezaba a tener frio, así mismo, el cansancio empezaba a sacarle cuentas. No sabía que tan lejos estaba, pero sabía que estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que no dieran con ella tan pronto.

Sus pasos fueron haciéndose más lentos, ya no corría, solo daba una breve caminata, que cada vez se hacía más torpe y difícil de continuarla. Estaba a su límite y se aferraba a los árboles para evitar caer en el frio musgo que yacía en sus pies.

El cansancio pudo más que ella, haciéndole detenerse, decidió que era momento de descansar. Se detuvo frente a una enorme raíz, usándola como un rustico asiento. Alzó su rostro y solo ahí se dio cuenta que se encontraba en medio del bosque, que era de noche y aparte de todo estaba mojada.

Casi todo era silencio, solo escuchaba a los grillos que cantaban una melodía repetida y los sapos croando sin preocupación alguna. La noche era oscura y la neblina empezaba hacer acto de presencia, volviendo así, mas tenebroso el lugar donde se encontraba.

De pronto, sintió un ligero temblor y tras de eso un enorme rugido que la hiso ponerse alerta. Sin esperar a averiguar de dónde provenía ese ensordecedor gruñido, empezando así, una nueva carrera por el frio bosque, pero esta vez ya no era por la misma razón que la obligo a correr la primera vez, esta vez su miedo era diferente; ya que no sabía a qué ni a quien se enfrentaba.

Sentía que la observaban y que además estaba cerca, muy cerca. Su cuerpo le decía que debía detenerse, había arrevesado su fuerza límite, pero su instinto le decía que debía correr hasta estar segura, y, decidió hacer caso al segundo.

Todo a su alrededor pasaba rápidamente, las ramas bajas nuevamente habían empezado a desgarrarle la piel, pero ella simplemente ignoraba el dolor que esto le producida. De pronto llego' a un claro en medio del bosque, donde pudo ver que la noche empezaba a despejarse dejando así, ver la luna en todo su esplendor. No sabía si debía continuar o quedarse en claro, pero otro nuevo rugido más fuerte que el anterior, la hiso volver a ponerse alerta y empezar a correr nuevamente.

Sus intenciones eran seguir corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, y de hecho, así era.

Pero ya no se le fue permitido.

Sus rodillas empezaron a temblarle y a sentirlas débiles, sus pasos eran más lentos, le costaba mantenerse en pie y apenas había atravesado un poco del claro del bosque. Regreso la vista atrás y entre la espesura del bosque del cual había logrado salir y vio algo que en verdad la asustó. Escondidos entre los árboles, dos enormes y luminosos ojos, como dos grandes faroles la observaban con cautela y curiosidad, sin hacer nada más que observarla. Trataba de alejarse a paso lento, pero su vista se hacía nublosa y cada vez le resultaba más difícil mantenerse en pie, no quiso quedarse a averiguar que era aquello. Y nueva mente comenzó su travesía.

No supo si fue una raíz, una roca o sus propios pies, pero, un tropezón la hiso caer de bruces al frio piso, ya no le quedaban fuerzas ni para intentar levantarse. Ya no podía luchar más, no tenía energía, sea lo que sea que hubiera sido aquello, sabía que muy pronto iba acabar con ella, pero quizá eso fuera lo mejor, después de todo ya no tenía razón para seguir. Cada vez le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos, estaba totalmente rendida.

Sintió nuevamente un leve temblor y los arboles moverse con brusquedad, trato de darse vuelta para saber en manos de quien o que iba a morir, pero cada vez podía divisar menos aquello que la rodeaba. El temblor se detuvo y con ello el movimiento de los árboles. Con su último esfuerzo pudo divisar una borrosa silueta, de lo que parecía ser una persona, solo pudo distinguir sus ojos color jade que brillaban cual gato en la oscuridad. Lo veía acercarse cada vez más, la distancia se iba acortando a cada paso, pero ya no divisaba bien. Ella trató de levantar su mano para pedir ayuda o aferrarse a esa persona, pero ya sin fuerzas, su brazo cayó precipitadamente al piso. Después de eso ya no sintió nada y todo se volvió oscuro.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Les gusto?, ¿lo continúo?...es decisión de ustedes…

Y recuerden: los reviews son alimento para mi floja inspiración…

Pórtense bien…y si se portan mal…me invitan ;)

Saludos n.n


End file.
